


Consort

by WhiteCeilings



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Collars, Demons, M/M, Master/Slave, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Succubi & Incubi, Vampire Bucky Barnes, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteCeilings/pseuds/WhiteCeilings
Summary: Bucky finds his blood slave not in a club or an alley, but in a hospital.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 13
Kudos: 362





	Consort

He finds his blood slave not in a club or an alley, but in a hospital. He’s been looking for weeks but found none suitable for the task ahead, until one day a boy is transferred in from somewhere else, coming to this hospital instead for its cardiology department. The boy’s heart is failing, and despite the best efforts of the cardiology team, the best estimate they can give him is a few meager days. 

All the while, Bucky watches from the shadows. His kind have a talent at blending in with the dark corners of the world, and he goes unseen as he proceeds to see all. The boy has no family visit him. When he is asked if he has any friends he wants to call, he shakes his head, giving a smile that is made smaller by the dullness behind his eyes. “I knew this was coming,” he says simply. “Thank you for everything.”

It is clear that the doctors and nurses dislike this answer, but there is nothing left for them to do. They have played their cards, and the boy has played his. His fate rests in the hands of nature and all its creatures. 

Creatures like Bucky. 

He comes out from that shadows at night, after the boy has fallen asleep. The doctors said three days, but Bucky can tell it will be much less. Already, the boy’s life force is fading fast, and if he doesn’t interfere the boy will likely pass in his sleep. It will be a simple, easy death, another cord cleanly snipped short. Perhaps it would be a mercy to let his life end here, but Bucky’s species isn’t known for being merciful. 

So he comes out from the shadows, which still cling to him, willing to return him to darkness at any moment. His feet float across the floor, his hands skim over the bed, the sheets, the medical chart. Name Steve Rogers, Age 24. Type O blood, which means he can give blood to anyone who wants it, but can only receive blood from others of his type. What a depressing metaphor. 

Bucky hovers over his bed, watching his sleeping face, but the boy isn’t dead yet because he rouses, eyes blinking hazily before landing on Bucky. Instinctively, Bucky brushes his fingers across the boy’s strong cheekbones, feeling his soft, warm skin. The boy’s eyes flutter a little, but if anything he goes lax, relaxing against the touch. 

“Are you death?” He asks, voice soft and private. 

Bucky purrs lightly. “No, my boy. I am life.”

Steve’s lips part slightly. They are very dry, but even in his current condition they look flesh-soft and full. Bucky very much wants to become acquainted with those lips. He wants them all over him, his mouth, his skin, his cock. It is those lips, and that moment, that cause him to finally make his choice. 

“I can save you,” he whispers, large hand uncurling to cup Steve’s face. Steve leans into the touch, looking up at him with the peaceful gaze of the dying. “All you have to do is say  _ yes _ .”

He presses his hand more firmly to the boys face, transferring the knowledge to him through the contact. Steve’s eyes widen, but nothing else in his features change as he is fed the information, given understanding of the situation. If he says yes, he will be stripped of everything but his name. He will live out the rest of his days as something other than human. His purpose will become  _ to serve,  _ and he will do so without fail. 

He bats those pretty cornflower blue eyes at Bucky a few times, almost flirtatious on his own deathbed. Then his hand comes up to press against Bucky’s, firm even in death, and his eyes go dark. “I’ll take it.”

Bucky smiles, then creates a seal around Steve’s mouth with his hand, pushes his head back to expose his neck, and  _ bites.  _ Even with his hand acting as a gag, Steve’s screams echo through the hallway, but by the time the nurses arrive it’s too late. Steve is gone, all of his various tubing and monitors removed, and the bed neatly made with clean sheets. His medical chart has been erased, and if they didn’t know better, it was almost as if the boy was never there in the first place. 

——————————

Down in the underworld, Bucky fucks Steve hard. The boy no longer needs to breath, so he forces a gag in his mouth and a bag over his head, keeping him muffled and in the dark. He is stripped of his clothes and tied to all four corners of the bed with chains long enough to account for him overwhelming smallness. Every night, Bucky comes to him, fucking him and feeding from him, allowing him time to adjust to his new body. This new body is similar to a human’s, but lacks basic functionality. He no longer needs to breathe. He no longer needs to eat. He no longer excretes digestive waste, though he does still sweat, and he is a damp, sticky mess by the time Bucky finishes with him everyday. His heart pumps, but it’s more of an arbitrary function than it used to be. His heart is no longer in danger of failing. Nothing in his body is in danger of failing any longer. He will live for as long as he is of use to his master, which could be potential centuries. It is too early to tell, though already Bucky knows his desire for this boy runs deep. 

Bucky does other things to help the boy adjust. Even once he has finished fucking and feeding from the boy, he lingers, rubbing his cock between his asscheeks so Steve’s body begins to acknowledge it’s master. He emits a rich concoction of pheromones that makes the boy squirm and cry out, make his hole drip slick. He touches the boy as much as he can, gets the boy used to his hands, his tongue. Over the course of the month, Bucky trains his boy in his new purpose, teaching his mind, soul and body  _ exactly _ who he belongs to. 

When the month is up, he releases the boy from his chains, though he keeps the sac over his head. The boy is brought to Bucky’s chambers, where he is left, untethered, in Bucky’s bed. He is left alone during the day, free to wander and move as he pleases, though he remains blind and mute. Sometimes at night, Bucky fucks him, though not always. Sometimes at night, he feeds from him, but not always. He starts to vary his feeding more, allowing Steve to accomadate to the fact that Bucky will take different amounts different nights. Some nights, he only takes a sip, enough to make Steve whimper and go quiet. Other nights, he practically drains him, sucking hard for long minutes, making Steve writhe and beg, and leaving him dizzy, barely conscious. Steve has no say in the matter, has no say in any matter, not anymore. He is no longer human, and in giving over his life, he gave over his will as well. 

At the end of the second month, Bucky comes back into the room and casts it into darkness. He can still see, but human eyes will be helpless. Then, oh so gently, he removes the bag and the gag blinding his mate. Steve gasps, eyes shooting open and blinking rapidly, trying to find the light that isn’t there. In the dark, Bucky can’t see the color of those eyes, but he can still see the shape and they are beautiful, wide and innocent. He has found a good mate indeed. 

“How do you feel?” He asks, keeping his voice low for the sake of his mate’s sensitive ears. 

“Different,” Steve says immediately. “Stronger.”

Bucky pulls him close, enjoying how easy it is to physically manipulate his mate’s small body. “Good.” 

That month is spent in the dark, though Steve is allowed back sounds. He can hear and speak, and when he asks questions Bucky answers them. 

“What happens next month?” Steve asks, one night after Bucky has suckled gently from his neck. “Will I get to see you then?”

Bucky breathes against his warm skin, nuzzling against it gently. “Would you like that?”

“Yes, master. Very much.”

The next month, Steve gets his wish. The lights are turned on, and Steve is allowed to see Bucky in all of his true, powerful glory. They spend many nights awake, talking and existing together, so close they are practically the same being. In some ways, they are, as Steve's blood runs through Bucky's veins. 

After that month, the bond is complete, and Bucky feels safe to take his consort and go. He has business to attend to in the monster realm, and he brings Steve along. Steve isn't restrained-- that's only necessary for the first month of the bonding ceremony-- but he stays close to Bucky's side anyways, always right by his elbow. His eyes flicker around nervously, taking it in. By this point, he has grown comfortable with his newfound body and immortality, which allows for much of his old personality to shine through, and he gives the creatures around him that same intense, thoughtful look he gave Bucky when they met. That feels so long ago now; a lifetime, truly. In a way, it was, because during those few months Steve died and was born anew. 

At one point during their travels, Bucky leaves Steve unattended on a bench while he goes to fetch something. When he comes back, there is a werewolf trying to chat Steve up, to Steve's obvious displeasure. Steve doesn't look afraid, per say, but his eyes hardly leave the werewolves razor claws, and he has scooted all the way to the edge of his seat, putting as much room between himself and the creature as possible. 

"He's been claimed," Bucky says viciously as he approaches, allowing the shadows to swirl up around him, making him appear even bigger. "Fuck off." 

The werewolf relents, though he didn't seem pleased about it. Bucky immediately gets on the bench beside Steve and starts rubbing himself on him, trying to get his scent to linger more blatantly. "He should've smelled the bond," he complains, rubbing the top of his head against Steve's wrist. "I haven't been touching you enough." 

"All you do is touch me," Steve points out, though he doesn't seem upset about it. "He probably smelled the bond and just didn't care." 

Bucky huffs and lets the issue go, putting his arm around Steve's shoulders in a clear display of possession. He doesn't want anymore asshole werewolves get in his baby's way. 

A few days later he finds a more permanent solution and proudly brings it home to show Steve. Steve is cooking when he gets back, but stops and comes out from behind the counter to greet him. 

"Let me see your neck," Bucky orders after they exchange brief kisses. Steve tilts his head obediently, not even questioning it. Perhaps he could sense that this was coming; Bucky wouldn't be surprised, not with how strong their bond has been getting. 

Bucky pulls out the collar and adjusts the length until he can fit it comfortably around Steve's neck. It's a black collar with a dark navy ribbon running through the middle of it, and it emphasizes the slenderness of Steve’s neck. 

“Good,” he decides, after it’s all said and done. “Now hopefully we won’t have anymore mix ups.”

——————————

Bucky is invited to a party, and he brings Steve along with him, knowing that his consort doesn’t get enough time outside of the house. He allows him to mingle and drink, and only once the hour grows late does he pull him onto his lap, keeping one arm wrapped tightly around his waist. “I’m hungry,” he purrs, making Steve shiver. “You gonna take care of that?”

  
Obediently, Steve tilts his head as far to the side as it can go, exposing the flat expanse of his neck. Bucky takes off his collar like he would take off a swords sheath, and gives the skin a few licks, just for taste, before puncturing Steve’s baby soft skin with his teeth. Steve grunts, as if surprised even though they’ve done this hundreds of times before, and stretches his head even further back, giving as much of himself over to Bucky as possible. 

“How much should I take?” Bucky asks, sucking leisurely at the puncture marks. Steve can only make noises, like he turns into a creature himself whenever Bucky does this. It brings Bucky great joy to have him like this. It brings Bucky great joy to see the wandering eyes of the people around them, appreciating the sight almost voyeuristically. Bucky makes the show more interesting by palming Steve through his pants, making him cry out and draw even more eyes. If it were his choice, Steve would chose to be quiet and demure, but it’s not his choice. His life is under Bucky’s control, and Bucky wants to make him cry out with everyone watching. Steve is hard under his hands, and Bucky keeps palming, keeps sucking, until all at once he pulls back. Steve cries out like he’s being denied something and curls into Bucky’s arms, burying his burning face in Bucky’s shirt. Bucky soothes him, and once he has a good enough angle, replaces the collar over the now-closing wounds. 

That night, Bucky takes his boy to bed, and they cuddle and fuck, sometimes at the same time. Steve is dressed in silk and lace, and he crawls over Bucky’s body, making him feel good with his small, soft hands, and those wonderful lips. Bucky’s obsession with Steve’s lips hadn’t faded but has actually grown over time, now that he gets to feel them every day pressing kisses into his skin. 

Bucky had been in need of a blood slave for a very long time, but it never occurred to him everything else he was missing until he got Steve.

**Author's Note:**

> If you got this far, I hope you enjoyed this story! It was just a little tidbit I wanted to write to try out, I’ve always wanted to do something with vampires but never got around to it. Let me know what you thought, and what parts you like. Should I try doing something like this again? Let me know in the comments, and have a nice day :)


End file.
